A Wedding Date
by sellthelie
Summary: DracoHermione: An unlikely partner, a surprising evening.


**Title: **A Wedding Date  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione  
**Summary: **An unlikely partner, a surprising evening.  
**A/N: **For the Easter Challenge at dramionedrabble. Seven separate drabbles, all connected. The prompts were the Seven Deadly Sins, each listed beside the individual titles of the drabbles.

**A Wedding Date**

**Black Sheep (Envy)**

Great.

The large room was filled with people she didn't, and those that she did actually know, she didn't care to know them. The only friends of the grooms that she could actually stomach, and they weren't coming, as some misguided attempt to show their disgust over this union. It was _clearly_ not working, she was at a wedding after all.

Surrounded by old school _friends_, and Ministry officials. He was after all marrying a _very_ rich witch, her daddy wanted to show off to all the important people. Hermione knew Harry wasn't exactly fond of this idea, bitching her ear off about it several times over the last couple of months, but it was her show, so he went along with it.

She slid into a seat on the far side of the room, on the grooms side of course, practically hidden under a potted plant. Hermione could see everyone from here, the mother of the bride gliding down the aisle like it was her day. The brides old school mates sitting uncomfortably, they were hardly the sociable kind.

There were several of Harry's old friends down the front, Mr. Weasley among them, they weren't so naive. They were his friends, regardless of who he ended up with. She couldn't bring herself to go sit with them though, not that the company wouldn't be nice, it had been a very long time since she'd talked to any of them. The questions regarding a certain someone she could do without.

The plan was simple, she would sit through the wedding, allow Harry to pressure her into getting her photo taken, and then she would sit at a table at the back of the restaurant. It would be like she wasn't even there. Harry would know, and that would be enough for her.

The chair beside her creaked as someone sat down beside her, throwing her carefully worked strategy to the dogs. "Never picked you for hiding, Granger," came the awful snide voice she couldn't forget.

"Never picked you for a friend of the groom, Malfoy," she muttered, shaking her head.

"He talks to me more than Pansy, so I figured he deserved my loyalty today. No Weasel?"

"No Ron, no two knut slut I see?"

"I'm cutting back on _frivolous _expenses."

"Daddy stop the line of credit?"

"Something like that, Weasley find someone better?"

"Nothing like that," Hermione sighed, looking around the rapidly filling room. If she stood now, people would notice, and notice who she was sitting next to. Ron would know within the hour.

_Great._

"Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" Malfoy asked, reaching into his cloak and pulling out a small, silver flask.

"Why aren't you sitting with yours?" She returned, one eye on the gorgeous flask.

"We are going through a difficult time at the moment," he smiled, unscrewing the lid. "They don't really want to talk to me at the moment."

"Can't imagine why, you are a positively delightful wizard."

"Your turn, why are you playing the black sheep?"

"What are you drinking?"

Malfoy looked over at her, and a smile grew, that dreadful kind of smile. She hated that smile, "A deal."

"No."

"You want a drink don't you? To taste the sweet, tangy liquor?" Hermione shook her head, looking to the front again. "Yes you do, you don't want to be here, just like me. But have come as some feeling of responsibility to your oldest friend."

"Just shut up Malfoy," Hermione grumbled, noticing the music start lightly. "It's about to start."

He leaned over, holding it in front of her, "Do you want some Granger?"

She closed her eyes, "Be quiet Malfoy."

"You help me today Granger, you help me through this shite, and you get yourself access to a very handy flask. Plenty of dutch courage."

"You are an arse."

"Maybe so, but I'm an arse with this."

"What's the catch? There's got to be a catch."

Malfoy leaned back in his seat, "I came alone, and that's unacceptable to most people. You have no qualms, but for me to come alone, people will talk."

"No."

"I haven't said a word," he grinned.

"I don't need to hear it, I'd rather suffer through this, with these people, than pretend for even a moment that I'm here because you and I are... Not happening."

"Really?" Draco shook his head, "You did notice that Vince came alone?"

"Uh-huh."

"And his mother is here?"

"No, how do I know who his mother is?"

"Doesn't matter," he shrugged, pointing her out. "She's always on the look out for a suitable witch for him, and you dear Granger, you seem to be the only single witch in attendance. I do hear the sweet chimes of love."

"She wouldn't," she said quietly, looking at the witch, who seemed to be sizing up the crowd - or more importantly the witches. "She more than likely hates me."

"Probably, but the vast majority of people seem to like you Granger, Merlin knows why. She's very persistent."

Her eyes met hers across the room, and a smile spread across the older witches face, before it turned into a frown as she spotted her beside Malfoy. "Fine."

"Good choice Granger."

"Just give me the drink." He passed it to her, and she drank from it quickly, gasping horribly into her hand. "Bloody hell Malfoy, what the hell is that?"

"Good stuff," he chuckled, taking it from her. "That'll do Granger, for now."

**Show & Tell (Lust)**

"I can't believe we're doing this," Hermione muttered, shutting the door behind her.

"We're doing this?" Draco scoffed, pulling himself off the floor. "One minute we are getting our pictures taken, and the next you were shoving me in this room. You are doing it all."

"Shut up," she snapped, locking the door. "This is all your fault."

"Really? By all means Granger, inform me as to how this is all my fault."

"You were feeling me up!"

"What?! Now that's ridiculous!" He laughed, sitting down on the armchair. "When did I do that?"

"When that man was taking our photos! I felt your hand sliding up my side, you were groping me."

"Granger, I wasn't groping you. I was merely putting on a show for the camera, it would hardly look realistic if we were staring daggers at each other in Pansy's wedding pictures. She would kill me for ruining them."

"That's all it was?"

"That's all it was."

"That's not like you," Hermione said warily, watching him from the door. "There has to be an angle, there always is. What do you want?"

"Nothing Granger, I was just trying to make Pansy hate me a little less than she does at the moment. I think Potter has been whispering in her ear."

"Alright then..."

"Now Granger, that doesn't explain why you locked us in here?"

"Oh!" Hermione turned around, and un-locked the door. "That was just silly, I don't know why I did that."

She pulled the door open again, jumping when it was slammed shut quickly. "Well that's alright, I think I do."

"Really?" She whispered, slipping away. "Why's that Malfoy?"

"This hand?" Draco held it up, walking towards her. "That little show I did for the cameras?" Hermione fell backwards onto the armchair as she moved away from him. "You dear Granger, enjoyed it."

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed, as he lent over her. "That's ridiculous, it was repulsive."

He shook his head, kneeling in front of her. "Don't lie Granger, it's so very clear that you liked it."

"So what if I did? It was a natural response, believe me it had nothing to do with who was doing it."

Hermione stilled as he placed his hands on her knees, sliding them up under her skirt, "So you hate this?"

"Yes," she sighed, attempting to push them away.

"Why are you shivering?"

"Because it's cold, they neglected to turn the heat on in here."

"I'm quite warm," he grinned. "I can warm you up."

"I don't need you to warm me up," Hermione snapped, shoving the hands away, and pushing him to the floor. "I'm going to go the bathroom, our little deal is off."

She didn't get very far before a hand grabbed her ankle, and pulled her to the ground. He rolled her quickly onto her back, looming over her. "No Granger, it's most definitely on."

**Cake (Gluttony)**

"You are ridiculous."

"Really? Me?" Malfoy shook his head, and pointed at her plate. "Sure, I'm ridiculous."

"I had two pieces, two tiny nonexistent pieces, that is hardly making a pig of myself," Hermione sighed, pushing her fork through the crumbs. "So what if I want another?"

"Granger, you poor thing. You do realise that only one other person has had more than one piece? And I, have had none? People will stare Granger, and when they do they may just notice that run in your stockings."

"What? There's no run in my stockings," she whispered harshly, looking at her legs under the chair. "If there was I'd know who to blame!"

"Please Granger, you pushed me in there."

"I didn't want to!"

"Lies Granger, don't you know they are bad for your complexion?"

"I was a little intoxicated, my head wasn't in the right place. You took advantage of that!"

"You're shrieking dear," he smiled, dipping his finger into the remainder of the icing on her plate. "People will wonder just what is wrong you," Malfoy whispered, licking the icing of his finger. "Now that is good, I wouldn't mind a piece of that."

Hermione glared at him as she stood, "I hate you Malfoy, you are rude, such a pig, and I can't believe I agreed to this."

"Now now Granger, you may hate Malfoy, but I know you liked Draco. Hold onto that feeling, it was a lovely feeling."

She picked up her plate, shoving him as she passed, "It's already forgotten."

Hermione shook her head as she walked away from him, looking at her watch realising that she still had at least another hour before she could politely leave. She placed her used plate with the others, taking a fresh slice of cake. Malfoy be damned. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him watching her, she glared back at him as he winked. Before she could stop herself she grabbed two plates, one for him. Not that he deserved it.

Bastards shouldn't get to eat cake.

**Strange Things (Greed)**

Much to his annoyance, Hermione refused to dance with him. He'd whined a little, but she'd held firm. They were already too close, and having to dance with him would just bring them that little bit closer, and she couldn't live with that.

He refused to dance with any of the witches at the wedding, or more to the point, they wouldn't dance with him. So he was stuck by her side, watching everyone else dance.

"This is boring Granger."

"Well, go home then."

"I can't do that, it's too early," he sighed.

"Then stop whining."

Draco reached out for the bottle of champagne, and refilled his glass, "Have you ever thought about why Pansy married Potter? Or why she even considered it."

"Not really, I did wonder why Harry did though. I stopped when I realised he was happy with her," Hermione smiled, watching Harry spin her around.

"They are too happy, it's not normal."

"Normal," she tutted. "What is normal? It sure as hell isn't us sitting here on our date."

"Well that's true, but Pansy and Potter? She hated him at school, I can't imagine he felt too fondly to her. It's weird."

"You can't choose who you love Malfoy."

"Whatever Granger," he sighed, draining his glass. "Maybe it's just the money."

"What? No. Harry wouldn't marry for money."

"Not him."

"Pansy? She's besotted with him. It's love Malfoy, accept it."

"It's just impossible, two people who hated each other as much as they did, can't fall in love. Everyone knows Potter's parents left him a lot of gold below Gringotts, Pansy knows that. She's always been fond of the finer things, and while she may care for Potter, I daresay money played a large part in this love."

"God you are such a cynic, sure Harry was left some money by his parents, and maybe Pansy is a little high-maintenance, but if she were marrying him for anything other than love. He wouldn't, he never would."

"That's what you think Granger, but people do strange things..."

"They love Malfoy, they choose to love. Not everyone is ruled by power, greed, and those kind of things. Harry has seen the effects of that more than anyone, and he knows the importance of love. If anyone wants love more than anything, it's Harry."

**(Un)Forgettable (Wrath)**

Pansy's pissed."

Hermione turned to the bride, who didn't look anything but happy. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Malfoy turned them around. "I've seen that look a few times. It never ends well, for me."

"Why is she pissed?"

"Because I'm here with you, and before you get on your high-horse. It's not because it's us, well not exactly. We are stealing valuable talk time, they are talking about us, and not Pansy on her big day."

"That's pathetic, she's not like that, not anymore."

"Everyone has those moments, Pansy more than others," he laughed, spinning her quickly.

"We agreed! No fancy stuff," she snapped as he pulled her back.

"Just for show Granger," Draco smiled.

Hermione glared at him as people stared, "I despise you."

"I know dear, that's why it's so much fun. Imagine what would happen if I kissed you, right here."

"Don't you fucking dare," she whispered fiercely.

"Well we didn't get the chance before, so brief, although satisfying."

"Maybe for you."

"All these lies. I felt you feel it."

"I'm good at pretending, all these people think I like you don't they?"

He smiled down at her, pulling her closer so he could whisper in her ear, "Granger. I remember. Do you remember?"

"I'm trying to forget."

"Do you realise you have quite a mouth on you? The things I heard, they are going to be hard to forget."

"Try."

"Those breathy gasps in my ear, the cries when you clutched at me, but you know what will be hardest to forget?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to pull away from him, "Stop it Malfoy."

He held her firm against him, "No, it's Draco. Don't you remember Granger? You came apart so brilliantly beneath me, and all that passed your lips was Draco. I've never heard you say it quite like that."

"I won't again," she whispered.

"Now that's a shame," Malfoy chuckled softly, his hand sliding down from her hip as they moved.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Hermione wrenched herself out of his arms. "I'm so close to forgetting that horrible break in judgement. It will never happen again."

She left him in the middle of the floor, with that frustrating smile on his face.

Smug bastard.

**Shameless (Pride)**

"You have to be quiet," Hermione whispered, feeling him smile against her cheek.

"Me? Granger, you are making all the noise," Draco chuckled, his arm tightening around her, pulling her close to him. "Why do I always get blamed for things? You are the one that people in the hall will hear."

"Oh shut up," she snapped, kissing him quickly to stop anymore words coming out of his mouth. "You talk too much."

He was right though, she kept blaming him for everything that kept happening between them. It was easier that way, that way she didn't have to place any of the blame on herself. He was the one who kept forcing himself onto her, and she responded, never intentionally. Like now, this little interlude in the ladies bathroom. With both of them crammed into one of the stalls, her on his lap, and his hand up her blouse.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Hermione muttered, unable to stop her hand slipping through his hair. "This is crazy."

"Tell me about it," he sighed, pressing his lips against her neck, trailing kisses around the collar of her blouse. "I didn't plan on shagging you in the toilets at my friends wedding."

"We aren't shagging in the toilets, that's just disgusting."

"Granger, you are aware of the fact that you are rubbing yourself against me quite shamelessly, and in a few minutes I plan on removing this fetching, but rather annoying blouse?"

"I don't think so," Hermione sighed, angling her head to the side at the same time. "We'll stop in a minute."

He pulled his head up, "Sure thing Granger."

She ignored the jolt in her stomach at his smile, shaking her head, "No Malfoy."

He just smiled a little wider at her, and pulled her back to him, capturing her lips firmly, Hermione pressing herself close to him. They both jumped as the door to the bathroom banged open, and the sound of laughter entered the small room. Draco winked at her, his fingers coming around and undoing the buttons holding her blouse shut.

Hermione glared at him, pulling his hands away as the witches started chatting loudly.

"I hate the dress robes," one of them remarked, leaving Hermione to smile as Draco grinned, pulling the blouse open.

"I know! I thought she'd get some really pretty ones, what will all Harry's money."

"Well, you know Parkinson has never had taste. Malfoy?"

They laughed loudly, "She has definitely moved up in the world."

Draco stopped, closing his eyes, removing his hands from her.

"Did you see who he's with?! Hermione Granger!"

"I know! Wonder how that happened," one of them mused.

"Both of them must be desperate. Oh! I didn't tell you what Magda told me."

"Which is?"

Draco leaned his head against the wall behind them, staring at the ceiling, "You know she works at the Ministry, in the Treasury department?"

"Yeah, and?" Hermione started doing up her blouse as Draco's expression darkened.

"Well, guess which family just filed bankruptcy papers?"

"The Malfoys?" They gasped.

"Yeah, seems they are no longer as affluent as they once were."

"It couldn't have happened to nicer people," came the laugh.

The door banged behind them as they exited the room, Hermione stood quickly, "Draco?"

"Save it Granger, I don't want to hear it," he snapped, shoving past her.

"Why didn't you say anything? Before, when I made that little dig about your line of credit?" Hermione followed him out to the sinks. "I was rude, you should have corrected me."

"And told you what exactly Granger?" He exclaimed, turning the taps on quickly. "That my family is a poor as that homeless man you passed this morning? No-one cares what happens to my family Granger, and you heard those witches, it couldn't have happened to better people. So save your sympathy for someone who deserves it."

Hermione watched him walk to the door, "I'm sorry Draco."

"You know Granger," he stopped at the door, turning to her slightly. "Coming from you, I'd be almost inclined to believe it."

**Surprise - Sloth**

Malfoy had disappeared.

She'd last seen him lacking an expression leaving the bathroom. The reception had winded down, and her date was nowhere to be seen. Hermione had said her goodbyes to the very happy bride and groom, and was now more than ready for bed. The wedding had been held in an old hotel outside London, and Hermione had booked herself a room upstairs.

With her shoes in her hand she walked slowly up the stairs, thinking fondly of the large bed she had seen this afternoon. It had been a strange afternoon to say the least, the interaction with Draco the main source of her befuddlement.

Hermione had no idea what had brought it on, or even if it was anything or not. A few brief moments of insanity perhaps. Since things between Ron and herself had disintegrated, she tended to avoid romantic entanglements, thinking them more of a bother than anything else. Which is exactly was this was, a bother.

A bother that was sitting against a door a few metres from her.

He didn't look up as she approached, staring at the wall in front of him. "Draco?"

"I dropped my key somewhere," he chuckled lightly, his face not reflecting the laugh.

"I'm sure reception would give you another," Hermione slipped down beside him.

"I don't want to go down there, I just want to sleep."

"Well, you can't sleep in the hall, so you'll have to."

"I may just head home."

"Draco, about before," Hermione whispered, looking over at him. "What they said..."

"Bloody hell Granger, forget it. It'll be all over papers tomorrow, and there will be tears of laughter from everyone. That was a just a minor taste of what's to come."

"You don't know that," she said insistently. "Sometimes when you least it expect it - people surprise you."

He smiled at her, "Definitely. Who knew you were such a minx."

"A minx?" Hermione laughed, "That's a new one."

"Alright Granger," Draco cleared his throat. "Now you have to promise to forget this tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"So as you may gather things haven't been that great lately, and it's going to be a while before they are again. Today though, it's been nice. A weird kind of nice, but spending today with you I've enjoyed myself. I don't think we need to let that last bit get around."

"Definitely not," Hermione smiled.

"No need to repeat it though, we are hardly friends material."

Hermione nodded as she pulled herself up off the floor, "Goodnight Draco."

"Night Granger."

"You'll get your key," she asked as she walked down to her room.

"Will do?"

Hermione smiled at him as she let herself into her room, shutting the door behind her. She threw her shoes on the floor as she spotted the bed that she'd been dreaming of for the last half an hour. She shook her head to clear the thought that hit her, a bad thought. That didn't stop her from opening the door, and stepping out into the hall again.

"Granger?"

Hermione took a deep breath as he gazed at her from his position on the floor, "The door. In about five minutes I'll lock it."

"Okay."

"Till then, anyone can open it. If they wanted to."

"Okay."

"Okay," Hermione nodded, dashing back into her room, slamming the door behind her. "Idiot," she whispering, pulling her shirt from the band of her skirt, popping the buttons quickly. Her fingers stopped as the door opened, returning to task as it shut, the lock quickly.

He came up behind her, pulling the shirt from her shoulders, "You know that wasn't the safest move Granger. Anyone could have come in."

"That was the idea," Hermione smiled, leaning back against him as he unzipped, her skirt, stepping out of it.

"Just tonight? Today," Draco asked quietly, his hands resting on her hips.

"Why don't we wait and see?" She turned to him, helping him out of his shirt. "You know, it seems that most of my friends are getting married. I have a diary, full of weddings I'm attending."

"What does that mean?"

"Well as you pointed out earlier," Hermione grinned, pushing the shirt off. "I can't go alone, seems there will always be witches like Mrs. Crabbe wanting to set me up with their sons. Something I am not interested in. What do you think Draco? You up to being my date for these weddings?"

"Oh, I'm up for it Granger," he smiled, kicking his shoes off, and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, she fell back onto it, pulling him with her. "As you should remember."

"I do, vividly."

"Maybe so, maybe you need a reminder."

"I think that's a good idea. To seal the deal."

* * *

Using the traditional meaning of "Sloth", which according to Wikipedia was "Sadness", which I converted to "Glum".


End file.
